ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva Checks on the Gang
After taking each member into DJ's house, Reia checked in with Kiva herself. Reia: There, that's all of them. Kiva: (Horace is a no good grouch... I mean, he threatened me! I was not trespassing, I was really helping that little girl!) Reia: Look, both of us have bad days as it was. Tell me what happened, okay? Kiva: Horace called me a trespasser! He rip the little girl's tricycle and he even threatened me! Reia: Threatening someone's neighbor could get worse, especially for Horace. Someone once said 'when you fight fire with fire, you just get burnt'. - Kiva frowned. Reia: Hey, maybe you can help me patch Terra up with me. Kiva: *still frowning* Alright, I guess. - Both Kiva and Reia went to Terra, Reia's first patient. Kiva holds Terra's arm while Reia used a healing chi move on his arm. Terra: Oww... It really hurts.. Reia: I bet it does, Terra. Kiva: *frowns and sighs* Yeah. Say, how did this happened? Reia: Terra protected everyone as much as he could, but...he was attacked by Psylocke. Kiva: *still frowning* One of Apocalypse's minions? Reia: You can say that. *sighs* Look, I know you're upset. Sometimes, we have to let go of one's pride and focus on whose importance. Yours or us? I'm doing everything I can to heal the entire team and help them prepare against Goku Black. After Apocalypse, the team was weakened and have very little chance to stop him unless I heal them and get them back up. Kiva: I'm sorry, sis. But hearing the words 'sue you'.. It's really hurting me mentally and emotionally. - Reia finished healing Terra and comforts Kiva. Reia: I know it hurts.. I know.. - Suddenly, out of nowhere, Horace is out of his house, scaring away DJ. Reia: Terra, stay with Kiva! - Reia ran into the street and saw the action from there. Kiva: (Careful, sis..) - Reia sees that DJ has gotten the dirt off his shoes and Horace is interrogating DJ, until he had a heart attack and collapsed. Reia: *sighs* (Too much anger consumed heart problems.. I wonder if--) Kiva: Reia? Is everything alright? - Kiva went back to Reia, only to find an ambulance quickly stopped by. Kiva: (I don't think I can do this.. Even if Horace is in the hospital, I don't want to get into trouble..) Reia: I sensed your hesitation, Kiva. I know this is too much for you, but I need you to stay with us. Me, Laura and Terra will help you as much as we can. - Reia touched Kiva's shoulder. Reia: You understand? Kiva: *frowns* I... I.. understand. - Reia hugged Kiva and sing Kiva's lullaby, making her a little better. Kiva: Reia? Reia: I know. You need help. Kiva: About my depression and my suicidal thoughts. They're not being treatable.. Reia: Yeah. That's most important. We need to lower those thoughts before we get the case started. Come along with me, Raine should help you. Kiva: But, Reia. I told you, suicidal thoughts can't be treated. Reia: I understand how you feel, but please, let us help you. Kiva: Alright. You win. - Reia takes Kiva into another room, where Raine, Genis and Angela are recovering. Reia: Raine.. Raine: Reia, I appreciate you saving us from Apocalypse. Reia: Sure. Kiva's emotionally upset. Think you can help her? Angela: Yeah, sit down with us. - Kiva sits on a bed, next to Raine. Raine: Reia, can you do some recon for us? Reia: Sure, be right back. And Kiva.. - Reia kissed Kiva on the cheek. Reia: I'll be back for you. Kiva: Alright, I guess. Reia: Good girl. Be strong for me. - Reia walked away from the house and starts sensing the house across the street. Meanwhile... Raine: I understand you have depression, Kiva. Angela: This doesn't have to end up like the Pride Lands again. - Kiva frowned again. Raine: That was too soon, Angela. Angela: Oops.. Sorry about that. Raine: Kiva, remember when you saved us from the crash in Deep Jungle? Kiva: Pretty much, I guess. Angela: That takes courage. Raine: And the time Reia trained with you to pass the Mark of Mastery? Kiva: Pretty much. Angela: Determination. Raine: Lastly, I assume you remember the time where saved Reia from Ultron Sigma, one of the most dangerous villains we faced against. Kiva: *frowns* I guess. Angela: That is a major pain, I guess. But your bravery sees us through. Kiva: *still frowning* I know. Raine: ...Depression is a weakness. Karai have the same feeling once and used it against us. Kiva: *sighs* I know. Angela: What's Horace did is wrong. I think Reia should have answers right about now. Kiva: *frowns* I know. Raine: Go ahead and talk to Reia for a while, okay?? Kiva: Alright. - Kiva walked towards Reia, where she sensed an important discovery. Kiva: Anything? Reia: Yeah. - Kiva and Reia decided to sit on the porch. Reia: Horace... He wasn't always like this. I know you are still mad at him.. Kiva: *frowns* Yeah.. Reia: He had a rough past. That's how he became this way. Kiva: Huh? How? Reia: Years ago, Horace sees a woman named Constance and he can't see her humiliation any longer, so he lets her go and bonded in love in return. He bought a lot of land for their new home. One Halloween, however, Constance fell into the unfinished basement with cement covered all of her. The loss has released some kind of spirit within the house and Horace is doing everything he can to keeping Constance awaken again. Now.. with him gone, that spirit will attack anyone who cross her path. See that chimney? Kiva: Yeah, I see it. Reia: She has awakened. As long as we remain here, we are no longer safe. I better heal the entire team before Constance comes off. Kiva: I know you do, but.. Horace.. Reia: Horace is not here, Kiva. Once we talk to him, he'll listen and he'll apologize for what he did to you. I promise. Kiva: I don't know.. Reia: Is it that hard for you to trust me? - Kiva began to cry, but Reia quickly stays on topic. Reia: Sorry... *holds Kiva's hand* I would do everything I can to help you, dear sister. I love you.. Kiva: *still has tears coming out* Th--thank you. - Reia and Kiva hugged each other again. Reia: I'm very sorry for what I said.. Kiva: I... I know. Reia: Will you forgive me? Kiva: P--pretty much... Reia: *sighs and smiled* Thank you. - The sun is setting and Reia looked up. Reia: Would it help if I tuck you into bed? Kiva: Sure. - In a seperate room, Kiva gets into bed and Reia tucks her in, while humming a new song. Because of this, Kiva was curious to find out what she is humming. Kiva: What are you singing? Reia: Hmm? Oh, that's just a song I heard from TV once. She sings about a poor bird woman who ask for money so she can feed the pigeons. Kiva: Wow... Can you sing it to me? Reia: I may not remember much of it.. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: But I'll try my best. Kiva: I know you can. - Reia sings the song as best as she can, even the house across the street heard it and shed a tear. Kiva has fallen asleep with a smile on her face. Reia: Hang in there, sister. We're nearing the end. - Kiva continued to smile as she walk out of the room, but not before turning on the night light. Category:Scenes